dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enemies Among Us
I'm pretty sure that if you're a mage, your mage companions (Merrill or Anders) won't help you stop the compulsion. You can do it yourself, but you won't gain any influence with yourself (obviously). (talk) 08:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I also noticed that, tried several times with different setups of companions. I simply don't think it's possible to bring anyone else in when you're a mage yourself. Only 5 friendship points, but still boring. (talk) 20:13, March 31, 2011 (UTC) It says here that you have to be a mage to break the spell yourself, but I'm sure I've done it on other playthroughs with rogues and warriors. Can anyone else confirm? (talk) 17:47, April 2, 2011 (UTC) This is after the most recent update. Meeran was a member of my party while talking to Viveka. I had chosen to be honest with Meeran about why I did not kill Lord Harriman. I completed a few other quests before the final conversation with him, and did shepherding wolves before continuing with Enemies Among Us (picked up at going to Wilmod's Camp). It was interesting to see him standing beside my while talking to Viveka, after having him storm off in a fit of anger. --Geotexan (talk) 19:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I then realized it was just a part of his script of being at the Blooming Rose. I have not gone back to kill him yet, which would be why I saw him there well and alive... Kinda weird though to have him smiling and watching me as I carry on a conversation. --Geotexan (talk) 19:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm playing as a female Warrior/Templar Hake (on PS3), but the option to use my Templar powers to break the compulsion didn't appear. Possible bug? (The talk option and fight option both lead to killing Idunna.) I'm trying to build rivalry with Anders for this run, so asking for his help is counterproductive. I went back and brought in Bethany as well, since she supersedes Anders, and that did the trick. Son Goharotto (talk) 21:00, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :It says in the walkthrough of this part of the quest that this happens if you break the compulsion yourself regardless of your class. The 'Talk' appearance of the Mage/Templar option is rather misleading in that respect and immediately killing Idunna is not a bug (unless someone that's done some code mining can confirm that something is supposed to happen there and Bioware just never fixed). -- (talk) 23:58, September 30, 2013 (UTC) "Break the compulsion yourself, then pick No mercy for you (kill her):" Well that was the first playthrough I intended to do this because it was the first where my Hawke had Templar options; but I didn't get any, "No mercy for you", option, just the, "I will kill you", one which broke me out: and then the killing was automatic. Didn't get any approval from Isabela. (talk) 09:54, February 28, 2018 (UTC) "Cullen and the Order" Post-Quest Dialogue Another note to add about this part of the quest, along with the other two in the article itself. I have the Xbox 360 version of DAII, with the latest title update (1.02). I chose the "The Order needs to change" dialogue option with Merrill, Varric, and Aveline in my party. The article currently states that choosing this option will reward +5 Friendship for Anders, Aveline, and Merrill, but only Aveline got the Friendship boost, not Merrill. This conflicts somewhat with the second note in the article which says both Aveline and Merrill do not receive the boost, so do with this what you will. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) So I'm trying to secure Fenris' friendship, and Anders' rivalry. I left Bethany at home for this, and took Varric; it's always good to have a biased historian recording your every move. I went back and talked to Cullen; after going through the investigation wheel, I chose the Templars. I got Fenris' friendship points; but there were no rivalry points from Anders, and I'm only at about halfway rivalry. Did Cullen's answers sway him? Female Hawke swapping between humor and aggressive said something like, "Well, when they admit to accepting a demon's deal, it's so much easier to take sides." Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 03:52, February 26, 2013 (UTC) "Anders: rivalry (+10) (PC 1.04 no approval change)" Humph ! I took Anders and got the rivalry, no problem. Yes 1.04. (talk) 22:19, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Wilmod's Camp "bug" Is there evidence that being sent to Dead Man's Pass is a bug? It's normal to be sent there after completing Long Way Home. The pass uses the same map as Wilmod's Camp, but it isn't meant to be the same place, is it? --Erincalling (talk) 03:34, April 19, 2019 (UTC)